A New Face
by Athexreh
Summary: With the sudden outpour of darkness upon the worlds, it should be expected to find some new faces.  But when those new faces are not so new and old bones are dragged out, what then?  Can time truly heal all wounds, or does it wait and laugh at the pain?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well I got bored and here's what came out of that!

Seth: It's junk.

Me: Art is made for art's sake.

Seth: Art is made to burn.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Noel**-

I stumbled foreword and tripped over my own feet; for some reason everything was strange and out of proportion.

While I lay there, I felt rather heard something approach me.

Opening my eyes, I caught sight of an extensive network of waterfalls. Creeping through the rippling water were small black—things.

I watched them move toward me with jerky movements and twitching limbs. I'd never seen anything like them—but, now that I thing about it, I don't remember if I have…

As they drew closer, I noticed a pale blue aura shimmering around their black forms and relaxed slightly. If it came down to a fight, I was convinced I could beat them.

They paused a short distance away.

'Master,' a voice hissed in my mind and my eyes narrowed to slits in suspicion, 'what do you command?'

I shook my head trying to rid it of the low murmur that rang like a dull bell in my ears. And for the first time, I caught sight of myself.

Distorted though it was by the thin sheet of running water, I realized I was a thick black mass of scales and wings and claws.

I turned to inspect the black creatures. 'What am I?'

They hummed and drew closer. 'Master,' they hissed, 'is a great power. A master with power over the earth.'

I blinked at them, 'Riiight…' Obviously they offered me little help.

I stood shakily and had the sudden sense of vertigo though I could be no more than three feet off the ground. My claws clenched with a sickening sound over the stone floor and everything spun in tight circles.

Stumbling to the water, I inspected my reflection.

Yellow eyes stared up at me. There was no pupil. Aside from that, I recognized dimly what I was.

'Strange,' I thought, 'I don't remember being a dragon.'

With a mental shrug I dipped my nose into the water and drank. And with my stomach filled with water, I became acutely aware of the hollow in my stomach.

I turned back to the creatures and noticed how their auras pulsed appetizingly.

Two black cloaked figures watched as the new Heartless turned on its companions. Shadows fled from its maw and their panic rippled in the air.

"Are you sure we should leave it here?"

"The byproduct is of no concern to us, Nine."

Demyx frowned, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Orders are to find its Nobody."

I felt the hum of power beat upon my body and was immediately entranced. The few creatures inched away from me, but I had little concern for them anymore.

'What was that?' I asked.

'The masters of the dark world. The rulers of the silver beasts.'

I flicked my tail in thought and a ripple of anticipation crept through my body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me: Well there it is my dears.

Seth: It's not about me…

Me: The last one I did about you caught fire!

Seth: Oh yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

Seth: Let me guess- this one's not about me?

Me: If you wouldn't burn my notes then-

Seth: Ya ya, no one wants to hear you whine.

Noel: I don't mind…

Me: See?

Seth: …

Noel: We own nothing… Including ourselves…

oOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Noel:

I let out a low puff of air and turned to my friends- only to find the street deserted. I inched forward with an uneasy step and was immediately ambushed. Again. This had been going on about every five minutes. For the last ten years of my life.

"Celios!" I yelled at the guy clinging to my back.

He laughed and refused to move as I tried to squirm out from under his considerable weight. At long last I managed to extract myself from his death grip and sat glaring at him.

Despite popular belief, he is not the most annoying person I'd ever met- I don't believe this demon even classifies as a person- but he is the stubbornest (AN: no that is not a word) fool I've had the misfortune of knowing. Said demon was giving me puppy-dog eyes, no doubt trying to bully me into doing something or other.

"…and then we can go watch a movie or…" yeah there wasn't a point in paying attention- it was the same old same old; he never did listen when I told him I wasn't interested in 'hanging out'.

I sighed and followed my only friend through the labyrinth of streets, doing my best to ignore the looks he was giving me.

"And what would you do without me," he said suddenly.

"Eh?" I replied eloquently, taken aback.

With a wide grin, he took off and soon I was hopelessly lost. Wonderful. Now he decides to prove a point. Stupid jerk's probably just out of sigh waiting for me to beg for his help. He does that a lot… and of course I wasn't paying attention to where I was being led…

Hordes of homeless people blocked my retreat so I trudged forward. Dust clung to my new shoes and, my clothes were saturated with grime and filth.

And it started to rain.

Could things get any worse?

A steely grip fastened around my arm.

Apparently things could.

I thrashed in the death-grip but it did no good. Then I tried to get a look at my assailant in the hope it was Celio's practical joke come to an end, but the person was wearing a heavy black cloak so I couldn't tell.

Strangely I'd had weirder things happen to me before…

So I did the reasonable thing.

A hand clamped over my mouth as I took a breath to scream.

"Don't make this more difficult for yourself," a voice hissed in my ear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Thanks for putting up with my insanity!

Noel: It wasn't that bad-

Seth: You little kiss up!

Me: Well reviews make happy authors and happy cast members!


End file.
